Guerra de Fans
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: [KyouyaxGinga... o algo así] Un buen día y por azares del destino (Si, cómo no): Sora y Benkei se encuentran en un restaurante; ambos siendo fans acérrimos de su ídolo: Ginga y Kyouya, respectivamente, comienzan una discusión... ¿Quien es el mejor? ¿Ginga o Kyouya? Las consecuencias del enfrentamiento de dos fans pueden ser desastrosas… aún para sus propios ídolos... (Suspendido)


**Guerra de Fans.**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(05 de Enero de 2014)**

_Los personajes de Metal Fight Beyblade pertenecen a Takafumi Adachi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

**Resumen**:

Un buen día y por alguna estúpida razón (Si como no), Sora y Benkei se encuentran en un restaurante, ambos fans acérrimos de su ídolo: Ginga y Kyouya. Empieza la competencia… ¿Quién es el mejor ídolo? Las consecuencias del enfrentamiento de dos Fans pueden ser desastrosas… aun para sus propios ídolos (KyouyaxGinga… o algo así)

**Rating**: T (12+)

**Genero**: Parodia, Humor.

**Advertencias**: Mal intento de humor y también contiene **Shonen-ai**, (Intereses sentimentales entre personajes del mismo género unilateral… y quizás bilateral ¿Si comprenden, verdad?)… y… ¡Yap! (xD). Huyan sino les gusta.

**Notas de la Autora: **

La verdad que esto es una completa estupidez que me llegó a la mente un día que estaba comiendo una hamburguesa… (Se darán cuenta de porqué al leer xD). Ya saben que soy pésima para el humor, pero veré que puedo hacer (Aunque no creo que nadie se ría), y al final del Capi les pediré su ayuda (De verdad). Este también es un pequeño regalo para tres niñas hermosas: **Sakura9801, Gingana **y** Grey Winter**. Por todo su apoyo y porque gracias a ellas no estoy tan sola en éste mundo en mi gusto por el KyoGin. Y muchas gracias también a quien lea y que también le guste el KyoGin sin haberlo declarado xDD. ¡Feliz Día de Reyes! (Yo no regalo juguetes xDD). Espero les guste.

**Aclaraciones:**

–Diálogos;

"..."; Resaltar palabras o frases;

–_Cursiva; Frases dichas por terceros_;

/…../; Pensamientos;

(…); aclaraciones;

MAYUSCULA; Gritos.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Episodio 01: El reto.**

Era buen día en Beycity, como casi siempre, la ciudad del Beyblade, lugar en el que se reunían los más apasionados y dedicados Beyluchadores. Era temprano, apenas las once de la mañana, y el sol brillaba como cualquier otro día. No hacía viento, pero aún se sentía el frescor de la mañana. Era un día cualquiera del mes de Julio, a casi un año de la batalla contra némesis, la ciudad estaba casi como nueva y la gente casi había regresado también a sus vidas normales.

Pero… ¿era su imaginación? ¿O había más gente de lo común? Se preguntó, al final se alzó de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

Ese día él estaba concentrado en otras cosas, como por ejemplo… tenía que pensar lo más pronto posible en un evento para celebrar y es que, estaba muy contento de que después de dos años de trabajo al fin su gran meta, se hubiera cumplido. Llevaba un folder en sus manos, dentro del cual tenía una lista. Sonrió con satisfacción… ¡Había hecho un buen trabajo, merecía una medalla por ello! O… por lo menos una gran felicitación de parte de su ídolo, la persona que más admiraba en ese mundo, la persona más fascinante y extraordinaria de todo el universo, en eso pensaba cuando de pronto un ruido muy molesto recorrió su estómago y una molesta sensación de vacío lo embargó. Y peor aún, sabía que no podría caminar mucho sintiendo esa molestia llamada: Hambre. Por ello, lo mejor sería ir a comer algo antes de seguir con sus planes, volteó hacia un lado y al parar sus pasos se quedó muy sorprendido, estaba justo frente a un Big Burger… ¡Ese era su día de suerte!

Corrió hacia el interior del restaurante de comida rápida y pronto se apresuró a ir al mostrador y pedir la hamburguesa más grande que hubiera. Después de pagar y recibir su Hamburguesa, se encaminó muy contento hacia la barra individual para comer. Las pantallas del restaurante estaban encendidas, y de pronto, un corte informativo de la WBBA invadió las pantallas del restaurante.

–¿Están listos para el Beyblade, beyfanáticos? –Apareció Blader DJ en las pantallas– Me es sumamente grato informarles que después de un buen rato sin torneos debido a la reconstrucción de Beycity, ¡Tendremos un gran evento! –Grito, alzando y extendiendo sus brazos, luego se acercó a la pantalla señalando algo con sus brazos y sus dedos– ¡Evento brindado gracias a nuestro querido y valiente guerrero: Hagane Ginga! – Y una imagen de él apareció en pantalla.

Los chicos del restaurante hicieron bulla y aplaudieron ante la imagen de quien salvara al mundo de su destrucción; incluso él se levantó de la silla y aplaudió más fuerte que todos, y vociferó más alto también.

–¡GINGA ES EL MEJOR! ¡SEEH! –gritó– ¡YUJUU!

Blader DJ agregó:

–Y también, al increíble: Tategami Kyouya! –Y Blader Dj se movió para el otro lado de la pantalla dejando espacio para mostrar una fotografía del aludido. Los aplausos para el no se hicieron esperar, pero hubo unos gritos en el restaurante que sobresalían de esos aplausos, sobre todo: RU-I-DO-SOS; se volteó, específicamente a su lado izquierdo, y justo a dos lugares estaba el "escandaloso", otras personas también lo voltearon a ver, y se alejaron discretamente de él…

–¡SIIII! ¡Ese es mi querido amigo Kyouya-san! –Exclamó– ¡Kyouya-saan, Kyouya-saan, Kyouya-saan! –Y empezó un bailecito donde se movía al ritmo del nombre del Beyluchador anunciado en TV– ¡KYOUYA-SAAN! –Ojalá hubiera sido el único, pero en algunas otras mesas del restaurante también le siguieron.

Él se sentó en su banco disimuladamente, sintiendo vergüenza ajena, esperaba que él mismo, no se hubiera visto así de ridículo. Mordió su hamburguesa, y esperó, pero los otros pararon para seguir viendo la tele a diferencia de ese tipo.

–Ya está bien… ¿No crees? –Le dijo con una mejilla recargada en la palma de la mano, cuyo codo acodaba sobre la mesa, mientras que mirando hacia el lado contrario a él.

–¿He? –El otro chico volteó hacia quien le hablaba, de hecho ese chico de cabellos morados… ¡Era enorme! Vestía una chamarra negra con rojo y unos pantalones verde militar– ¿Quién te crees que eres tú para callarme? –Le preguntó mirándo fijamente a quien le hablaba: Se trataba de un chico que llevaba una camiseta de licra color blanco, bajo un chaleco de cuello alto, blanco con negro; un pantalón deportivo color gris, y unos tenis blancos, tan blancos que parecían recién comprados.

Estaba seguro de no haber hablado antes con ese chico, pero aún así tenía la extraña sensación de que le conocía de algún lado… y más por esos mechones rubios que hacían resaltar unos extraños ojos color anaranjado.

–Mi nombre es: Akatsuki Sora –dijo poniéndose de pie, y tomando su vaso de refresco con la mano– y soy el fan No. 1 del legendario blader: Hagane Ginga –Acercó el popote de su refresco para beber un poco y finalmente hablarle al "escandaloso"– Y a juzgar por tu escándalo al ver la fotografía de Tategami Kyouya, tú eres fan de ese tipo.

–El No. 1, para tu información, y mi nombre es Hanawa Benkei –Respondió– Y a juzgar por tu ignorancia, es obvio que seas fan de Ginga.

–¿¡Qué has dicho!? –Exclamó molesto, y olvidando que tenía el vaso del refresco en la mano, lo apretó, provocando que el líquido le mojara su guante, le escurriera por el brazo y por poco casi mojándose el pantalón– ¡Ah, demonios…! –Y colocó el vaso aplastado en la mesa, sacudió su mano, y luego volteó a ver a Benkei con molestia.

–Kyouya –san también es un Blader Legendario y sin el gran poder de Fang Leone, Ginga no habría hecho nada.

Sora sonrió de manera presumida.

–Si, claro, Kyouya no tenía nada que hacer frente a Nemesis, lo más inteligente que pudo hacer, fue cederle su poder a quien si pudiera enfrentarlo: Ginga.

–¡QUE DIJISTE! –Gritó Benkei molesto golpeando la mesa, pero en lugar de darle a la mesa, aplastó su vaso de refresco, salpicándose todo el refresco en la cara, en la ropa y su mano quedó escurriendo.

Sora al ver eso no se pudo contener y se echó a reír. Benkei lo miró con molestia y sacudió su mano echando refresco en la cara del otro.

–¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? –Protestó enojado el de mechones rubios.

–¡Retira lo que dijiste de Kyouya-san! –Exigió.

–¡De ninguna manera! –Negó rotundamente el otro– Ginga es mejor que él: es fuerte, amable, valiente, justo ¡Y tiene una sonrisa muy bonita! –Aseguró.

Benkei se rió y alzando el rostro con altanería, dijo:

–No me hagas reir; Kyouya es mil veces mejor que Ginga: ¡Es poderoso, atrevido, rudo, responsable y sexy! –Dijo bastante orgulloso de lo que decía.

–¡Eso último da igual! –Cortó el aire con su mano– ¡Es poco amable, arrogante y siempre mira a todos de manera altanera y despectiva!

–¡Claro que no! –Arremetió Benkei– ¡Kyouya-san también es amable, sólo que tú no lo comprendes. Ginga es tan simple que no tienes que esforzaste nada en entenderlo, es perfecto para ti.

Sora se enojó mucho y sin temer que el otro le doblara en estatura, empujó a Benkei usando sus dos manos y dando un paso al frente, seguro y firme.

–¡No te atrevas a hablar así de Ginga!¡Él es una gran persona! ¡Kyouya es un cobarde si no puede ser amable, sólo por tratar de mantener una imagen!

–¡¿QUÉ!? –Gritó Benkei y se agachó para estar a la altura del rostro del otro, y ambos se miraron con ganas de matarse y echando chispas.

–¡Así que no lo olviden, Beyfanáticos! –Se escuchó de nuevo a Blader DJ, ahora que ambos se habían callado– ¡El gran duelo de apertura del nuevo Beyestadio entre los guerreros: Ginga Hagane y Kyouya Tategami, será éste próximo viernes! –Y ese día era miércoles.

Tanto Sora como Benkei voltearon hacia la pantalla.

–¿Un duelo…? –Comenzó Hanawa…

–… ¿Entre Ginga y Kyouya? –Terminó Akatsuki.

–¡ESO ES! –Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo volteando a verse, pero en ese momento justo en que su adrenalina bajó fueron capaces de notar que todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre ellos, y no sólo del resto de los comensales sino también de tres guardias de seguridad que los miraban de mal modo, desde sus lentes oscuros, y de brazos cruzados.

En la siguiente escena se ve a Sora y a Benkei siendo echados fuera del restaurante.

–¡Y no vuelvan!

– …Revoltosos –Dijo uno de los guardias antes de cerrar la puerta de cristal.

Sora se levantó del suelo, sentándose sobre sus piernas flexionadas:

–¡Ni pensaba en regresar! –Respondió molesto agitando si mano en alto– ¡Sus raciones son las más pequeñas de Beycity!

Benkei también se levantó, y poniéndose de pie de un brinco, reclamó también.

–¡Su carne es de hace un mes y está TIESAA! –Aseguró muy enojado.

Los dos respiraron agitados, y luego se voltearon a ver. Sora se puso de pié y encaró al de cabellos morados.

–Escucha esto muy bien, Benkei Hanawa –lo apuntó– ¡El viernes, Ginga dejará en claro, porque es y será siempre el mejor!

Benkei se echó a reír.

–¡Sigue soñando! Tú no tendrás más remedio que unirte a las filas de los fan de Kyouya-san en cuanto en ese encuentro, te des cuenta al fin de su genialidad.

Al oír eso, Sora tembló y se puso rojo del coraje.

–Eres un… presuntuoso… –Dijo con los dientes apretados.

La sonrisa de Benkei no vaciló al ver su reacción.

–Nos vemos el viernes –Dijo– si puedo, te buscaré un lugar en el Club de fans de Ginga.

–No te molestes, no será necesario –Respondió Hanawa con una cordialidad fingida–, pero yo si prepararé un lugar para ti en el Club de Kyouya-san, seguro que aún hay matricula (1).

–Gracias, pero No, gracias –Dijo Sora molesto con un tic en el ojo.

–Bien.

–¡Bien!

Ambos se giraron y comenzaron andar en sentido opuesto. Sora levantó el folder que llevara en las manos, sorprendido de no haberlo olvidado en Big Burger y una idea cruzo por su mente, fue tan rápida y clara que tenía que ejecutarla cuanto antes, y ya sabía cómo.

–Oye, Hanawa Benkei –le llamó y vio como éste se detuvo y luego le regresó la vista– ¿Te gustan las competencias?

–Claro… –Lo miró con duda– ¿Qué clase de competencia?

Sora sonrió seguro de sí mismo.

–Estoy seguro de que Kyouya no preguntaría, aceptaría, ¿O no? Si es que es tan intrépido, como tú lo dices.

Benkei apretó sus dientes.

–Lo digo, lo sostengo y Kyouya-san lo es, definitivamente.

Sora sonrió desafiante.

–En ese caso… ¿Estás listo para la competencia?

–¡Siempre estoy listo! –Respondió Benkei mirándolo con molestia.

/¡Perfecto!/ –Pensó Sora.

_&&&&&&&&&&Guerra-de-Fans&&&&&&&&&&_

Al día siguiente.

Era otro hermoso y casi tranquilo día en beycity...

–_¡Ginga, Ginga!_

–_¡Hey, Ginga! ¡Por acá!_

–_¡Hola, Ginga!_

–_¡Eres genial, Ginga!_

…Bueno, lo era para algunos no para cierto chico de pelirrojo de ojos color oro. El cual, abrumado, caminaba por la matutina Beycity, alzando la mano y saludando a cuanto, chico, chica o persona en general le hablaba. Así eran sus días después de lo acontecido con Némesis.

–Hola, si… gracias –Respondía sintiéndose realmente incómodo.

–¡Ginga! –El nombrado volteó de inmediato en cuanto esa voz le resultó conocida.

–¡KENTA! –Gritó contento de no tener que seguir por la "pasarela de la fama" él solo. Su ya no tan pequeño amigo de cabellos verdes llegó hasta él y lo abrazó– ¡Qué bueno que llegaste, Kenta! –Dijo Ginga con una sonrisa de alivió– Ya no sabía que hacer….

–_¡Hola, Kenta!_

–Hola –Respondió atento y regresó su mirada a su pelirrojo amigo– ¿Qué ocurre Ginga?

–_¡Hola, Ginga, Hola, Kenta!_

–¡Hola! –Respondieron ambos.

–¡Eso me pasa! –Señaló con ambas manos a la persona que acaba a de saludarles– Llevo así toda la mañana –Suspiró cerrando sus ojos y colgando los brazos con desgano.

Kenta rió divertido.

–No lo puedes evitar, todos están muy agradecidos con nosotros por derrotar a Némesis, aunque en realidad están más agradecidos contigo.

Ginga se ruborizó y se llevó una mano al cuello mientras que miraba para otro lado.

–Pero yo casi ni hice nada, es más, si no hubiera sido por todos ustedes… –Dijo refiriéndose al resto de los Bladers legendarios y sus amigos– Pegasus hubiera sido aplastado…

–Pero no lo fue, –sonrió cerrando los ojos– creo que ya deberías de acostumbrarte, por que dudo que la gente olvide algo tan importante –dobló sus brazos, tras su espalda.

Ginga suspiró.

–De acuerdo, pero… ¿Podemos ir a otro lado? –rogó juntando sus manos y cerrando los ojos.

–Claro, si tu quieres… umn… ¿Quieres ir a Beypark?

–¡No! Ahí es peor –Brincó, y luego miró hacia todos lados, deteniendo su mirada en una calle donde habían tiendas de ropa y una que otra tienda de conveniencia (2)– ¿Por qué no vamos por esa calle? Se ve muy tranquila.

–Me parece bien –asintió.

Los dos se echaron a caminar por esa tranquila calle…

–¿Y cómo marcha todo con Flash Saggitario? –inquirió Ginga al cabo de unos minutos.

–Ah… pues, más o menos, ya mejor. Todavía no podía controlarlo bien, pero ya he avanzado mucho… –Bajo la vista sonriendo con algo de melancolía– supongo que contra Némesis fue el espíritu de Ryuuga, el que me guió.

Ginga sonrió con algo de pesar.

–A lo mejor es que quería pelear junto a ti… ¿No crees?

Kenta asintió, brillando una lágrima en la esquina de uno de sus ojitos castaños.

–Me hubiera gustado hacer algo más por él, que el sólo molestarlo…

Ginga reaccionó con una gran sonrisa.

–¿Pero de qué hablas, Kenta? ¡Lo que hiciste fue lo mejor! Le diste un amigo; recorriste un duro camino junto a él; y eso hacen los amigos –dijo sincero.

Las lágrimas escaparon al fin de sus ojos, pero aun así sonrió, secándolas de inmediato.

–Gracias, Ginga.

Ginga le regresó la sonrisa, quería a ese niño como un verdadero hermano menor, y a Ginga le daba igual que no hubieran nacido en la misma familia, y menos que no tuvieran parecido físico; Kenta sería siempre su hermanito porque así se sentían ambos y haría cualquier cosa para levantarle el ánimo. Miró hacia el camino, los molestos saludos y gritos para pescar su atención, habían parado, definitivamente esa era una calle muy solitaria; pero sonrió al ver un puesto en particular por esa calle…

–Kenta, ¿Te gustan los Dangos? (3)

El peliverde levantó la vista.

–He, si… ¿Por…?

Ginga le miró, y le señaló el puesto.

–¿Quieres? ¡Yo invito!

–¡Claro! No sabía que a ti te gustaran…

Ginga sabía que de todos sus amigos, quien mejor le conocía era desde luego Kenta, pero… quizás no del todo… Después de compar sus dulces se detuvieron a comerlos en una de las bancas que rodeaban una pequeña fuente, ese lado de Beycity era nueva ya que la había reconstruido en su totalidad después del ataque de Némesis.

Ginga comió las últimas dos bolitas de dango y comenzó a jugar con el palito, esperando a que Kenta terminara las suyas, pero lamentablemente ese lugar ya era un poco más abierto, por lo que algunos chicos pasaron por ahí.

–_¡Ginga, suerte en tu encuentro de mañana!_

–_¡Gana otra vez, Ginga-san!_

No importaba lo harto que pudiera estar de todo eso, pues no podía dejar de notar lo amables y atentos que eran esos chicos.

–¡Gracias! ¡Lo haré! –Les respondió, mientras que ellos se despedían con las manos en alto y luego siguiendo su camino. Ginga se cruzó de brazos y suspiró– …¿Por qué me lo han de recordar a cada rato?

Kenta brincó recordando.

–¡ES VERDAD! ¡El encuentro por la Inauguración es mañana!

–¿Se te olvidó? –Preguntó ligeramente "molesto".

–Lo siento… jeje –se llevó una mano a la nuca.

–No importa, es bueno que tú SI puedas olvidarte de eso… –Dijo separando sus piernas y apoyando sus dos manos entre ellas, sobre las varillas metálicas que componían la banca– yo lo tengo en la cabeza desde que me lo informaron el lunes…

–Yo todavía no entiendo cómo fue que aceptaste.

–Pues… tampoco es que me hayan preguntado –Dijo con cierta molestia, recordando que fue llamado sólo para recibir la noticia, más no para preguntarle si le parecía bien un encuentro con su "mayor rival", el cual por cierto también estaba ahí.

–Bueno, la verdad, el que más me sorprendió fue Kyouya… –Dijo Kenta dubitativo.

Ginga cerró sus ojos con cierto hastío.

–Debiste verlo, me dijo: "Te desbancaré el título del mejor frente a todos, Ginga" –Dijo tratando de imitar la voz y la postura de Tategami.

Kenta no supo si reírse con el intento burdo de Ginga de imitar a Kyouya o irse de espaldas al sólo imaginar a Kyouya actuar de esa manera, poco "Kyouya" de hecho.

–¿De… verdad? –Fue lo que dijo tras reflexionar– eso sí, que es raro. Él por lo regular, prefiere que sus encuentros sean en privado.

–Si… –Dijo Ginga fastidiando, agachándose para recargar su barbilla en su mano, cuyo codo estaba apoyado en el otro brazo del pelirrojo–. Está perdiendo la sutileza –concluyó hacia un lado con mucha molestia.

A Kenta le pareció extraña la reacción de su amigo pelirrojo, pues de hecho Ginga rara la vez se enojaba.

–¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Ginga de pronto tras ponerse de pié.

–¡Si! –Decidió no seguir con el tema.

Se levantaron y dejando los palillos de los dangos en un cesto de basura siguieron su camino…

El pelirrojo paró su paso, repentinamente y volteó hacía atrás desconcertado.

–¿Qué te pasa, Ginga? –Preguntó el pequeño de cabellos verdes.

–Umn… –Regresó un momento su mirada a su amigo– No es nada…, bueno, lo que pasa es que de pronto creí escuchar que alguien me llamaba–, dijo con una sonrisa intranquila.

–Bueno, eso no sería raro, todo el día de hoy hemos recibido saludos de mucha gente… –Comentó el de ojos castaños.

–Tienes razón –sonrió igual–, es sólo que…

–Ginga… –Se escuchó a lo lejos.

–¿Umn? –Ambos voltearon, y alcanzaron a ver una nube de polvo por el camino… pero había algo raro…

–¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Yumiya.

–…Creo que es… ¿Polvo? –Dijo Ginga algo confundido. Y luego se volvieron para seguir caminando, pero había algo inquietante en esa nube de polvo… parecía acercarse. Por lo que comenzaron a caminar un poco más rápido, casi sin darse cuenta.

–¡Gingaaa!

–¿Qué? –Gritó Ginga volteándose algo enojado, topándose con la nube de polvo casi sobre ellos– ¡…!

–¡GINGAAA! –Se escuchó provenir del interior de esa nube, al tiempo que algo… o alguien le saltaba encima.

–¡Waa! –Gritó, sin poder evitar que lo que le saltó lo tumbara contra el suelo.

–¡Ginga! –Kenta se asustó y corrió a ver a si su amigo estaba bien –¡¿Sora?! –Exclamó sorprendido al reconocer quien estaba ahora en el suelo con el pelirrojo.

Ginga abrió sus ojos mirando frente a su cara un mechón de cabellos castaños, sobre otras miles de hebras rubias.

–¿Sora? –Nombró en forma de pregunta, mientras que el aludido permanecía recargado en su pecho y rodeando su delgada y "abrazable" cintura (4).

El castaño de mechones rubios levantó la vista encontrándose de lleno con aquellos brillantes y llamativos ojos color oro, y se ruborizó por completo al darse cuenta de que estaba sobre Ginga y además lo estaba abrazando, apenadísimo se levantó en un santiamén del suelo.

–¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! ¿ESTAS BIEN, GINGA? –Lo tomó de la mano, alzándolo del piso muy preocupado.

–Si, estoy bien… –Dijo al ver la angustia del rubio, y sonrió amablemente–, no te preocupes… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Sora?

–Yo… ¡Yo sólo quería recordarte que siempre serás el mejor para mí y para los treinta y tres millones cuatrocientos noventa y siete mil ochocientos noventa y cinco miembros del club de fans!

Ginga se ruborizó muy levemente.

–Ah… pues, gracias…. creo –dijo al final no muy seguro de agradecer algo que ni si quiera había alcanzado a entender.

–¿Sora, qué pasa? –preguntó Kenta, un poco extrañado por la repentina aparición de Akatsuki.

–Ah, hola Kenta –Sonrió normal al ver la chico de ojos castaños– hace mucho que no te veía.

–Tienes razón, ¿Qué te trae por Beycity?

Sora se paró muy erguido, y aunque le costaba actuar frente a su ídolo y héroe, logró reunir todo su valor para lo siguiente que dijo:

–¡Como presidente y miembro No. 1 del Club de Fans oficial de Hagane Ginga: El blader Legendario No. 1. Yo: Akatsuki Sora… –Hizo una pausa para respirar y luego gritó: –¡SOLICITO HUMILDEMENTE TÚ COLABORACIÓN Y APOYO, EN LAS SIGUIENTES ACTIVIDADES QUE EN UN MOMENTO ENUMERAREEEE!– Terminó dejando los oídos de los pobres, Kenta y Ginga, retumbando por el grito.

–Pero, no tienes que gritar, Sora, estamos al pie de ti como para oírte aún en voz baja… –Se quejó Ginga con toda la amabilidad que le quedaba, apretando con sus dedos el trago de su oído, tratando de aminorar el dolor.

–¡Un momento! –Exclamó Kenta– ¿Cómo está eso de que tú eres el miembro No. 1 del Club de Fans Oficial de Hagane Ginga: El blader legendario No. 1? –Repitió indignado.

Sora sonrió con mucha seguridad olvidándose de pronto que estaba muy nervioso por estar frente a Ginga.

–¡Soy el miembro No. 1 y además el fundador! –Presumió metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de chaleco y sacando de allí una tarjeta, la cual mostró orgulloso– ¡Esta es la identificación que lo avala! –Expresó dejando extendida su mano– ¡Tiene mi nombre completo, y mi fotografía!

Ginga y Kenta se asomaron a ver la credencial y en efecto, tenía la foto del rubio, y además estaba tan brillante y tan bien cuidada que parecía nueva. No tenía ni un solo raspón.

–Vaya… –Exclamó Ginga sin saber que más decir.

–¿¡QUEÉ!? ¡Estuvimos viajando juntos casi tres días…! ¿Y no me dijiste que harías un Club de Ginga? –Protestó Kenta de nuevo, apretando sus puños y cerrando sus ojos, casi haciendo un berrinche al más puro estilo de Yuu Tendou.

–Ah… –Una gotita bajó por la sien de Sora y se rascó la mejilla apenado–, ¿No lo mencioné…? Vaya… que distraído soy… discúlpame…–se inclinó al disculparse– ¡Pero todavía te puedes unir! –Dijo repentinamente con emoción– Con gusto te ofrezco el folio treinta y tres millones cuatrocientos noventa y siete mil ochocientos noventa y seis.

–¡Eso no es justo! –Reclamó de nuevo– ¡Yo conocí a Ginga primero!

–Oigan… –Los interrumpió Ginga con un gesto de cansancio, llevaba rato escuchando su discusión y la verdad era que no entendía ni el motivo por el que discutirán. Así que, cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose algo incómodo los interrumpió– ¿Podrían dejar eso para después? –Ambos chicos lo voltearon a ver. –Sora… ¿Dijiste que necesitabas mi cooperación… para qué? –recalcó lo ultimó.

–¡Ah, es cierto! –Reaccionó Akatsuki– ¿Oye, mañana es tu encuentro oficial con Kyouya, no?

–Si… ¿Y que con eso? –Inquirió mirándolo un poco confuso.

–Ah, es que hice unos cambios en el programa y el Director de la WBBA y Blader DJ, estuvieron de acuerdo.

–¿Qué clase de cambios? –Alzó una ceja.

Sora sonrió cerrando los ojos y llevando sus manos a su cintura.

–Todavía trabajo en eso, pero no te preocupes, todo será especialmente planeado para resaltar tu genialidad– aseguró con la misma sonrisa.

Kenta y Ginga se voltearon a ver y luego regresaron su mirada al rubio.

–¿Y Kyouya sabe de esos cambios? –esta vez preguntó Yumiya.

–¡Por supuesto! Alguien se encarga ahora mismo de avisarle –Dijo con las manos en la cintura, con una expresión de "Tengo todo bajo control".

–Em… Sora –Le habló Ginga de nuevo– Gracias por tu trabajo, pero…

–¡No tienes nada que agradecer! –Lo interrumpió sin terminar de oír lo que Ginga había intentado decirle– ¡Nos vemos mañana en el beyestaduim! –Se despidió de Ginga listo para correr, apenas y voltéansose un poco para despedirse de él– ¡A dios Kenta! –Y se fue corriendo.

Hagane se quedó parado mirando a Sora con varias gotitas de sudor sobre su cabeza, y con un gesto de confusión.

–¿Qué opinas, Kenta? –Inquirió.

–Que Sora debió de decirme que te harían un club de fans –Comentó el niño, indignado.

–¡No me refiero a eso! –Suspiró– Yo ni sabía que tenía un Club de Fans oficial; Una cosa soy yo, pero… ¿Kyouya tiene un club de fans? –Dijo con incredulidad.

–Es muy probable, recuerda que los fans no piden permiso para hacer las cosas, sólo lo hacen y ya. Y definitivamente no requieren de su opinión para realizarlas (5), pero, estoy casi seguro de que a Kyouya ni si quiera le importa.

Ginga se cruzó de brazos, y cerró sus ojos.

–¡Pues qué lástima! Tenía pensado unirme al Club de Fans de Kyouya.

Kenta abrió bien los ojos mirando atónito al dueño de Pegaso.

–¿En serio? –Exclamó muy sorprendido.

Al verlo con dicha expresión, estalló en carcajadas.

–¡Pues claro que no, Kenta! Estoy bromeando.

–… –Kenta tenía la extraña sensación de que Ginga no actuaba normal ese día– Bueno… ¿Y de que crees que se trate el programa de Sora?

–Em… –Se quedó pensando– No debe de ser nada malo… digo, Mi papá lo aprobó…

Kenta sonrió un poco incómodo recordando que el padre de Ginga a veces hacía cosas raras, como fingir su muerte; usar una máscara; auto nombrarse: "Phoenix" y representar un mal intento de la escena más famosa de una película de guerras intergalácticas (6).

–Si… digo, de ser algo raro, Kyouya no participaría…

–¿Por qué usas la palabra "raro"? –Lo miró inocente.

–¡Por nada! Mejor Vámonos, que ya me dio hambre y además tienes que descansar para mañana –Sonrió nervioso y tomando a Ginga de los brazos lo empujó.

–Hey… espera Kenta… –protestó de ser empujado.

Pero ninguno de los dos estaba ni estaría preparado mentalmente para el día de mañana…

TSU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

Aclaraciones:

(1) Matricula: Lista o registro de personas, en este caso, Benkei se refiere a él número de integrantes de un club.

(2) Tienda de Conveniencia: Ya sabes… son esas tiendas "mini-super" donde puedes encontrar "casi" todo lo necesario las 24 horas del día, tal como OXXO, SEVEN 7 ELEVEN, Etc.,Etc.

(3) Dango: Curioso dulce Japonés, hecho de pasta de arroz, preparado en bolitas (mochi), ensartadas en un palo. Las hay de muchos colores y pueden tener cajeta, mermelada y otros sabores. En mi opinión: ¡Es un dulce muy lindo!

(4) ¿Alguien más ha notado lo altamente "abrazable" que parece ser la cintura de Ginga? ¡Es tan delgada! ¡Qué envidia!

(5) Altamente cierto Kenta xDD

(6) Si no entendieron no han visto esa famosa película de guerras intergalácticas… o no vieron completa la primera temporada de MFBeyblade xDD.

_&&&&&&&&&&Guerra–De–Fans&&&&&&&&&&_

Notas Finales:

Perdonen el mal viaje, sé que soy un asco para el humor, pero si no escribía esto me provocaría un daño cerebral… xDD Ok, No. Ya tengo algunas cosas planeadas, pero les pido su ayuda para algunos retos entre Ginga y Kyouya, cosas en los que los dos puedan competir con ventajas y desventajas para cada uno, pero recuerden, en las sabias palabras de Kenta "Los fans NO piden permiso sólo hacen las cosas" xDD. Espero sus comentarios. Y les dejo algunas preguntas (cómo siempre).

¿Les gustó el fic? ¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó? ¿Se rieron? (Ya sé que no, déjenme soñar) ¿Esperaban ver a Sora aquí? xDD ¿Saben de qué película de guerras intergalácticas hablo? Ya no se que más preguntar… ¿Sugerencias? (¡Soy Toooda Ojos!)

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (Menos virus) serán bien recibidos en los Reviews.

Les pido un poquito de paciencia, la actualización podría tardar un poquito, trabajo en varias cosas a la vez y no me he olvidado del capítulo 3 de 24 de Diciembre, sabrán de mí. Muchas gracias por leer, desde ya.

до свидaния!

(Hasta luego)

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.


End file.
